Zolan
Zolan ist ein Planet im gleichnamigen Sternsystem des Lambda-Sektors im Mittleren Rand. Er ist der Heimatplanet der Zolander und ihren clawditischen Abkömmlingen. Beschreibung und Geschichte Zwei Gesellschaften Viele Jahrhunderte vor der Schlacht von Yavin passierte ein Asteroid die obere Atmosphäre des Planeten und setzte dabei eine gefährliche Seuche frei, die in den betroffenen Gebieten den natürlichen Schutz in der Haut der einheimischen Zolander gegen die starke solare Strahlung zerstörte. Da sich die betroffenen Angehörigen reptilische Spezies nicht mehr über längere Zeit der Sonne aussetzen konnten, waren sie dazu gezwungen, sich in triefende Bandagen zu hüllen und auf den unbeliebten Sultur-Kontinent umzusiedeln. Aus diesem Grund wandten sich einige der vom Planeten geflohenen Zolander an Wissenschaftler, die die Kranken behandelten und daraufhin eine Gentherapie entwickelten, die sowohl die Wunden heilte als auch bei der betroffenen Gruppe lange Zeit inaktive formwandelnde Gene aktivierte. Obwohl die Therapie die Einwohner Zolans effektiv von der Krankheit befreite und ihnen so erlaubte, weiterhin ihre Heimatwelt zu bewohnen, erschuf die Aktivierung der besonderen Gene zwei separate Spezies. Sobald die Fähigkeiten der mutierten Zolander öffentlich bekannt wurden, mussten diese fortan unter den strengen religiösen Überzeugungen ihrer unveränderten Kameraden leiden, die jene mit der Fähigkeit zur Formwandlung als unrein und lasterhaft ansahen. Entsprechend mussten bekannte Formwandler auf anderen Kontinenten spezielle Farben tragen sowie soziale Ungerechtigkeiten und Diskrimierung erdulden, was sogar teilweise in einer Ghettoisierung dieser Bevölkerungsgruppe gipfelte, da sie angeblich eine Seuche verbreiten würden. Auch der Zugang der Clawditen zum hoch angesehenen Mabari-Orden der Zolander war stark eingeschränkt und nur wenige Formwandler wurden überhaupt in dessen Reihen aufgenommen. Dies war nicht zuletzt auf die Angst der Zolander vor einer offenen Revolte einer großen Zahl gut ausgebildeter Clawditen zurückzuführen. Die auf dem Sultur-Kontinent verbliebenen Formwandler lebten größtenteils unbehelligt vom Rest ihrer Welt, mussten sich jedoch mit nur sehr geringem Einfluss auf die Politik ihrer Welt im Galaktischen Senat zufrieden geben. So entwickelte sich hier über die Jahrhunderte eine eigene Kultur mit eigener Sprache, die die religiösen Überzeugungen der Zolander ablehnt und in radikal säkularer Sichtweise für eine pragmatische Weltanschauung steht. Da auch die Anzahl der formwandelnden Zolander immer weiter anwuchs, entschieden diese sich einige Zeit vor den Klonkriegen, sich einen eigenen Namen zu geben und fortan als Clawditen zu leben. Trotz dieser Gemeinsamkeiten konnten die Clawditen keine geschlossene Regierung etablieren, sodass ihre Gesellschaft als „geordnete Anarchie“ bezeichnet werden kann, in der lokale Kriegsherren, die sogenannten „Vaporer“, sich gegenseitig in Machtkämpfe verwickelten. Galaktische Politik Um der anhaltenden Unterdrückung durch die Zolander entgegenzuwirken, wandten sich die Clawditen mit Beginn der Klonkriege an Graf Dooku, der ihnen die politische Dominanz über ihren Planeten im Gegenzug für Späher auf Seiten der Separatisten versprach. Allerdings wurde dieses Versprechen niemals eingelöst und anstatt politischer Unterstützung für die Clawditen wurde der Planet während der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums mit einer vollständigen Blockade von der restlichen Galaxie abgeschnitten. Obwohl sich die Clawditen nicht offen auf die Seite der Rebellen-Allianz stellten, nahmen die wenigen clawditischen Kopfgeldjäger außerhalb des Planeten verschiedene Aufträge der Rebellen an. Nach dem Fall des Imperiums und der Beendigung der Blockade entsandte die Neue Republik Diplomaten nach Zolan, die sich um die Aussöhnung der Zolander und der Clawditen bemühten. Als jedoch ein zolandischer Aufrührer den Chefunterhändler ermordete, entschlossen sich die Vaporer der Clawditen unabhängig voneinander für einen planetenweiten Bürgerkrieg, der diesen im Endeffekt die Kontrolle über drei Viertel der kontinentalen Landmassen einbrachte. Obwohl die Clawditen noch immer keine allgemeine Regierung bildeten, hatte der Vaporer Renneyn die Hauptstadt des Planeten einnehmen können und galt anschließend politisch einflussreichste Person des Planeten. Vor allem auf Grund ihrer Bemühungen um die Gleichberechtigung auf Zolan wurde der Planet Mitglied der Neuen Republik und stand dieser auch durch Einsatz ihrer Infiltrations- und Formwandlungsfähigkeiten aktiv im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong bei, da diese erneut die Freiheit der über Jahrhunderte unterdrückten Clawditen bedrohten. Planetare Gegebenheiten Neben der starken Sonnenstrahlung weist auch der Planet selbst eine geologische Besonderheit auf, da sein Magnetfeld eine derart ungewöhnliche Polarität aufweist, dass Repulsorliftantriebe nicht eingesetzt werden konnten. Jedes Raumschiff, das nicht über die Aerodynamik etwa eines X-Flüglers verfügte und so auf die Oberfläche gleiten konnte, musste aus diesem Grund damit rechnen, beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre abzustürzen und am Boden zu zerschellen. Trotz der Differenzen schlossen sich Zolander und Clawditen etwa 1300 VSY zusammen, um eine gemeinsame Raumstation im Orbit Zolans zu errichten, um die durch das Magnetfeld verursachten Nachteile im Handel mit anderen Planeten zu kompensieren. Reisen auf den und vom Planeten mussten mit einem Orbitalgleiter unternommen werden, die nur durch den Einsatz von Raketenboostern in den Weltraum zurückkehren konnten. Aufgrund des anhaltenden und exzessiven Einsatzes dieser Raketen, die über Jahrhunderte Tag für Tag rund um die Uhr starteten, war die Atmosphäre Zolans derart verschmutzt, dass der Planet auch tagsüber immer in ein Zwielicht gehüllt war. So beginnt die Nacht in der Hauptstadt erst um 3 Uhr nachts lokaler Zeit, wenn die Dunkelheit nur noch von den Raketentriebwerken erhellt wird. Aufgrund der hinsichtlich evolutionären Entwicklungen relativ kurze Zeit seit der Atmosphärenverschmutzung, hatte zur Zeit der Klonkriege keine der einheimischen Spezies die Fähigkeit zur Nachtsicht entwickelt. Mit der Blockade durch das Imperium begann ein langsamer Abbau der Verschmutzung, was jedoch mit dem wieder einsetzenden Handel nach dem Beitritt Zolans zur Neuen Republik wieder unterbunden wurde. Hinter den Kulissen Die Repressalien gegen die Clawditen durch die Zolander ist an die Verfolgung und Ghettoisierung der Juden in der NS-Zeit angelehnt. Quellen *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Clawdites – Star Wars Gamer 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Lambda-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes Kategorie:Legends en:Zolan es:Zolan ja:ゾラン ru:Золан